Lobos y tiro con arco
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Una mera excusa para un intento de PwP porque no sé qué poner aquí. xD


**Fandom:** Game of thrones | **Pairing:** Robb/Theon

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

******Words:** ****1352 |**** **Rating:** ****M

****Spoilers:** **none

* * *

><p>Normalmente empieza con una mirada, un roce imprevisto durante el entrenamiento con la espada o una sonrisa socarrona que se les escapa de las manos. A veces es el deje burlón en las pullas que se lanzan cuando salen a cazar, esa frase con doble sentido que alguien dice inocentemente durante la cena o terminar riendo en algún rincón de la fortaleza de Invernalia hasta que el aire desaparece por completo de sus pulmones y es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.<p>

Muchas más veces de las que recuerdan se miran tan fijamente que acaban estando solos en los establos sin haber escuchado a nadie marchar.

Jon puede contar varias de esas ocasiones en que ha desaparecido del campo de visión de su hermano sin haberse movido siquiera. Pero eso es algo que debe ignorar.

Pero esta vez empieza en el bosque. Robb ha retado a Theon a un torneo de tiro con arco, por lo que se han adentrado lo suficiente para que nadie resulte herido con una flecha perdida. O esa es la idea original. Hace más frío de lo normal esa tarde y las manos del joven Stark tiemblan al tensar la cuerda durante su primer disparo. Y el otro ríe entre dientes.

Es demasiado sencilla la relación que tienen. Son como hermanos en la superficie, a ojos de Eddard Stark y su señora, a ojos de quienes comparten la sangre de Robb y de todos aquellos que le sirven y le han visto crecer. Un hermano que quiere ser mejor que el otro aunque reconozca su superioridad. Bromas y risas que no hace falta esconder demasiado. Y esa manía que Theon tiene de sonreír de lado y cruzarse de brazos como si llevase toda la vida esperando.

Pero hoy Robb quiere tomárselo en serio y desvía su mirada hacia el árbol, respirando hondo y tensando tanto el arco que el crujido de la madera le hace cerrar los ojos durante un instante. Se concentra. Nunca ha deseado nada tanto, nunca le ha costado tanto sacárselo de la cabeza, jamás ha sentido esa imposible obligación hacia nada que pudiese tocar con sus propias manos. Y que pudiese tocarle también.

Porque Theon ha deslizado sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Robb y enterrado su rostro en la curva de su cuello, inhalando, soltando todo el aire con un leve gemido que busca provocarle. Y los labios de Robb se separan en un suspiro que le obliga a abrir los ojos.

El estrecho tronco del árbol que era su objetivo se ha desdoblado, multiplicado, ha dejado de ser nítido para él.

_"¿No querías enseñarme cómo se hace?"._ El susurro junto a su oído un escalofrío que vacía sus pulmones de un aire que había olvidado tener dentro. Y Robb hablaba del arco esa mañana pero ya nada tiene que ver con el arco, ni con las flechas, los árboles o ese talento natural que Theon parece tener, esa puntería innata que nunca hubiese desarrollado en las Islas del Hierro. Lejos,_ tan lejos._

Las manos de Theon se mueven hacia abajo, tan lentamente que Robb podría caer de rodillas si no estuviese haciendo tantos esfuerzos para mantener las piernas firmes sobre la hierba. Su espalda está completamente apoyada contra el pecho cubierto de cuero de Greyjoy cuando él lo atrae un poco más y sus caderas se tocan, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo y relajándolos al instante siguiente.

El arco cae al suelo y la flecha se le escurre entre los dedos, como si se tratase de una minúscula astilla de madera.

_"Algún día seré mejor que tú",_ ríe Robb, llevando una de sus manos a los cabellos que le hacen cosquillas en la zona descubierta de su hombro, provocando que una de esas íntimas carcajadas escape de los labios que se entretienen en la parte de atrás de sus orejas, una de esas amenazantes y sugerentes risas que nadie ha escuchado jamás porque nadie quiere ver más allá del sadismo y la impertinencia que describen al Theon Greyjoy que todos pueden ver.

_"¿Hablamos de arcos y flechas, Stark?",_ murmura con voz ronca como respuesta, pero Robb no tiene tiempo de contestar, apenas tiene tiempo de fruncir el ceño y pensar en una forma ingeniosa de devolvérsela, pues en un segundo se haya frente a Theon y al segundo siguiente sus labios se tocan por primera vez en todo el día y la sensación es, _por los Siete Infiernos,_ más intensa que la última vez. _Más._ Siempre mucho más.

Sus brazos no tardan en rodear el cuello de Theon, atrayendolo, metiéndolo tanto en el beso que apenas podrían reconocer a quién pertenece la lengua que vence en esa batalla de saliva y suspiros mezclados con gemidos que mueren justo allí, en el lugar en que más cómodos se sienten, más seguros y más salvajes, como animales que viven bajo sus instintos y aman de la forma más natural conocida.

Separarse en busca de aire les dura un instante, lo justo para perderse en el deseo que pueden ver en sus ojos; en el suyo propio reflejado en los iris brillantes y turbados del otro.

Les sobra la ropa, a Theon le sobra toda la que Robb lleva puesta en ese día tan frío y casi se la arranca con impaciencia, haciéndole retroceder hasta el árbol más cercano, devorándole los labios y finalmente pegándose tanto a su cuerpo que puede sentir cada línea de piel cálida que se muere por tocar. Y ambos pueden sentirlo, como chocan sus erecciones a través de la fina tela de los pantalones que Theon todavía conserva.

Una de las manos del mayor se cuela entre Robb y la corteza fría del árbol y se desliza por su espalda, muy lentamente, hasta que su rodilla le separa las piernas y sus dedos llegan hasta esa zona sensible que con un sólo roce tensa todo su cuerpo. Los brazos de Stark vuelven a rodear el cuello de Theon, que abandona sus labios húmedos con una sonrisa para saborear su cuello, para morder la fina piel que protege su sangre y dejar pequeñas marcas de sus dientes en sus hombros. A Robb se le escapa un gemido cuando Theon desliza sus dedos al interior de su cuerpo y le muerde la clavícula.

Porque Theon Greyjoy no sabe cómo liberar el fuego que le quema en el pecho y sus dientes siempre se entretienen más de la cuenta. Y Robb no puede evitar pensar en lobos, en fieras que se esconden entre las sombras para sorprender a sus presas, en el emblema de la casa Stark más patente en el cuerpo que se roza contra el suyo con urgencia que en el suyo propio. Pero eso es algo que tiene que guardarse para él, porque el orgullo de su nombre de rocas y mareas sigue en algún rincón de su alma, porque aunque quiera que pertenezca a su familia, la nieve no es parte de él y nunca les dejarán que así sea. Porque sus hermanos no lo aceptan y y sus padres no pueden ver más allá de la traición de su padre.

Porque el deseo de unos niños que se aman en secreto jamás podrá aliviar el peso que sus nombres y la responsabilidad de sus futuros reinos ejercen sobre sus hombros.

Pero lo que Robb no espera es que Theon pueda leer sus dudas en sus ojos y decida hacerlas desaparecer saciando su sed, introduciéndose en él con un sólo movimiento. _"Mírame",_ dice y su voz le roza los labios al ritmo en que sus cuerpos se mueven, hambrientos, febriles, igual que tantas noches, tantas tardes, en tantos rincones perdidos en los que no importa como se llamen sus padres, a quien deban lealtad o el pasado que los persiga. Lo único que importa es ese instante, el frío del norte erizándoles la piel, la barba de Theon arañándole el pecho, sus manos sosteniéndole con tanta fuerza contra el árbol que pronto podrá sentir la sangre deslizándose por su espalda.

Y su sangre atraerá a los lobos. Y aullarán las bestias. Pero Theon seguirá allí.


End file.
